


Bad Moon Rising

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Erik is sexually abused in prison after being accused of killing President Kennedy. Charles, Hank and Logan (with Quicksilver) must come to his rescue. This is an Alpha/Omega re-telling of the prison storyline from Days of Future Past. "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival was released in 1969.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I see a bad moon arisin'_  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see bad times today

 _Don't go around tonight_  
Well, it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise

**Pentagon 1969**

Derek looked inside of the prisoner's dossier - hoping to find some more information on the man. The guy was a real bad ass; with extraordinary mutant powers. But there was something else - something about the way the guy smelled. If he got caught rifling through the classified material; he was sure to get canned. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

_Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto, Male - age 39 (approximately), Mutant - Metal Manipulation, Classified - Omega_

"That's it. That's the smell I detected on you, buddy. I knew you were a fucking breeder." Derek put the file away. He looked up at the clock on the wall; his shift would start in 10 minutes.

****

Erik had been sleeping soundly when he started to smell a strange odor in the room. He immediately opened his eyes but started to cough. He looked upward - toward the glass ceiling and found a guard standing there wearing a gas mask. Erik started to get dizzy and fell down upon his knees. He blacked out.

When he came back to - it was to pain. A strange burning aching pain that was searing through his body. But he couldn't quite clear his head. Erik wanted to use his powers; hold onto something metal - but there was nothing. Taking every bit of energy he had, Erik croaked out the words, "Stop...Don't..."

The guard simply lowered his head against Erik's. The man's hips snapped hard, as he forced his cock in and out of Erik's body. "The monster Magneto - is a hot Omega bitch. Come on Magneto - you must be aching for some cock after being locked up for over five years."

Erik shook his head. He felt the guard's grip on his hips as he pushed into his body, ruthlessly. How did he find out about Erik's status? It was the only promise he requested from the US Government when he turned himself in that day.

The guard above him groaned. Erik felt the knot inside of him expand and then release the guard's semen shoot inside of him. Erik whimpered.

"That was round one darling. I just need to take a small breather - but it's the grave yard shift on Christmas Eve. Ain't a fucking soul in the damn building but you and me. So, I'm going to take my time. It won't hurt so much the second time around; I can already feel your asshole getting used to my knot. Begging for it. Just relax ...buddy. You will get used to it."

Erik closed his eyes. There was no point in fighting the man. And he had stopped praying since 1944.

****

**December 24 - Xavier Mansion**

Charles had been asleep when he was awaken suddenly. He looked over at his clock. It was about 2:00am, Christmas Eve. Another useless holiday to remind him that he was without his students and his mate, Erik.

And then it happened again. The sharp pain in his chest. Charles cried out in pain. "The bond - it's Erik. There's something wrong with Erik."

When Hank found Charles; the other man was pacing around his study. "Is something wrong...?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, it's Erik. He's hurt - badly. I need to see him."

Hank was standing there with a confused look on his face, "See him...? Erik is being held in a secret maximum prison below the Pentagon. He's not allowed an appeal or visitors. He killed the President - remember."

"I don't care. The bond is calling me out. Erik should still be afforded the Constitutional protection of the use against cruel and unusual punishment! And I'm telling you - last night - what I felt was - horrible. Oh god Hank, it was the most horrible pain. I'm going to call my lawyers in New York City. I will tell them to put together a letter to the Department of Justice, The White House and the bloody Congress! I demand to be allowed to visit the prisoner called Erik Lehnsherr, I am his legally bonded mate."

Hank shook his head, "And I think you find out that you will have to do things the ...hard way."

****

Hank was right. It took over three months for an answer - and the answer was no. Charles was not allowed to visit Prisoner 0001. This was especially denied on the facts that Charles Xavier was also a mutant.

Charles sat down and sipped on his Scotch. He looked at the muscled mutant before him. "Logan - it's very nice to see you again."

Logan nodded, "Sure Chuck - good to see you are hitting the bottle at 9:00am in the morning. Don't tell me - this conversation is about Erik."

Charles laughed and put the glass down on the table. "You know me all too well. Six months ago - I got a very distressing message through my bond with Erik. He's been hurt. And although, the pain isn't as strong now - the distress is still there. I think he's being tortured. Now, I've asked the US Government in very nice terms permission to see my mate. They refused me. And well, for the past month, I've come to realization that I will have to do this the hard way. And I need your help."

Logan leaned back in the chair, and shifted the cigar in his mouth from one side to another. "Christ, you want to bust him out? In '63 when he got arrested; you were practically cheering! You two had busted up - falling out with each other - and you wanted nothing to do with him. You kept saying that Erik was a monster and deserved to be in prison. Now you want him OUT? Because someone might have smacked him around a bit? The guy is a pain in the ass! If it was up to me; I would smack him around a bit too!"

Charles shook his head. And leaned forward. There were tears in his eyes, "Listen to me my friend, I know Erik's short comings. But I swear to you; what I felt was not Erik being smacked around. And what I am getting now is more than just Erik trying to get out of prison. Erik is not perfect. But I've done some research on the case against him. Some information isn't adding up. I now believe that maybe Erik wasn't guilty after-all. If you don't wish to help me; I understand. We will stay friends - I can't fault you for not following me off the cliff with this crazy idea of mine."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated when Charles used those watery blue puppy eyes on him. The guy saved his life once; he owed him a debt. "Well, if we have to get this guy out of prison, we are going to need help. And I know a guy - well he's a kid now. But he can break in and out of any place."

****

**Pentagon 1970**

Bolivar Trask stood beside Erik's cot. He shook his head. "I must apologize for what has happened to you Mr. Lehnsherr. Understand that I don't condone this sort of behavior in my prison. I actually take personal offense to it."

Erik was on his side; facing the wall. He didn't say a word. The fact that he had been brutally violated since December was finally revealed. But the gas that the guard had been using had been quite toxic. Erik had eventually gotten violently ill. He was now on intensive antibiotics. But the real damage was done.

"I say it is a personal offense to me because my sister was a very beautiful Omega. When I was about ten years old; I will never forget finding her being by some gang young Alpha punks. Poor Elise; she never recovered the ordeal and killed herself. So, I find the act of rape very distasteful. Mr. Lehnsherr; I would like for you to look up toward the glass ceiling. Please."

Erik knew that Bolivar Trask never made requests. He was ruthless scientist. So he shifted his body until he was on his back and looking upward to the glass ceiling.

"That man standing there - that is Derek Green. He was the guard that was violating you; and ruining the reputation of my prison and company. As I said before - I don't tolerate this sort of behavior." Trask looked up and nodded to the other guard into the room.

Erik didn't hear it; but watched as the other man took his plastic gun and pressed it against Derek Green's forehead. The blood splattered everywhere. Erik could feel a grin show up on his face. He turned to face Trask, "Do you expect me to thank you?"

Trask shook his head, "Absolutely not. It was a problem that I needed to take care of - with or without your gratitude. It was unacceptable. I will let you rest now."

The scientist turned around and moved away.

"Wait...!"

Trask turned around, "Yes, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"Get it out of me."

Trask sighed, "I'm sorry Erik -but that is not possible. Goodbye."

****

**August 1970**

When the elevator doors opened, Charles heard Logan curse.

"Motherfuckers...."

Charles just kept staring at Erik. Peter had an arm around Erik; it looked like he was helping the man stand up.

Peter was frowning, "Hey man; you didn't fucking tell me he was in a delicate way. He's really dizzy now."

Erik looked thin, pale and to Charles' surprise, very pregnant. "Oh my god, I didn't know."

Logan extended his claws, "We don't have time to have this conversation; we need to get the fuck out of here - now!"

Guards appeared suddenly; but once again with the assistance of the young teenage mutant nicknamed Quicksilver, they were able to escape.

Erik hadn't spoken the entire time. Charles kept his bonded mate close beside him. As they rushed into their car, Charles looked over at Hank, "We must get back to the mansion - immediately."

****

Charles watched his bedroom door open. Hank had his medical bag in his hand. He looked exhausted. Charles ran up to the young man. Logan was standing close by - trying to look uninterested.

"How is he...?" Charles was trying to stay calm.

Hank took off his glasses; and pinched the bridge of his nose. "When I first looked at him; I thought he was only 7 months pregnant. But, he's actually 8 1/2 months pregnant. I left the sonogram in the room. Since I will be using it more often in the next few weeks. The child appears fine but underweight - as is Erik too. I will need to place him on a diet. Low weight on the infant could lead to underdeveloped lungs and heart problems; we need to bring both of their weight up."

Charles put a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe it. Erik was really pregnant. "Hank ...."

"Charles, you were right about Erik being hurt in prison. I was surprised that he was willing to tell me; but he felt it was medically necessary for me to know. The prison guard who was sexually abusing him kept using a very toxic gas to incapacitate Erik. So I took some blood work to find out if this gas is out of his system yet. I have no idea how this gas could have affected the early development of the fetus."

"Who raped him...?" Logan asked, his claws extended themselves. It was the first time he spoke since they left the prison. Logan could feel the Wolverine itching to come out of him. He wasn't a keen fan of the guy known as Magneto; but some shit was never done - to anyone.

"A guard - who was shot to death on orders from Bolivar Trask." Hank answered and looked over at Logan. "I guess that takes care of that..."

Logan nodded and put his claws back into his hands, "Yup, it does."

Hank put a hand on Charles' shoulder. "He wants to speak to you; but let him rest. Erik is exhausted. I slipped a tiny bit of Valium in his I.V. bag."

"Thank you Hank. You're right. This can wait until tomorrow." Charles was exhausted too. But he didn't dare go into the bedroom. He had a feeling Erik needed his space - and some privacy. Charles would sleep in the study's couch tonight. It wouldn't be the first time anyway.

****

Charles wheeled into the room with a tray of food. He smiled warmly at Erik, who was sitting up against the headboard of the large king size bed. "Hank says you have to eat everything. We have well done scrambled eggs, just like you like it - rye toast, sliced tomatoes and some very fresh orange juice. As well as a cup of coffee. Hank said that one cup of day should be all right."

Erik was staring at Charles. His arms hung down on his sides. "Why did you come get me..?"

Charles sighed and placed the tray on Erik's lap. He shook his head, "Right to the point - as usual. Aren't you happy to be out of that hell hole?"

Erik shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I was under the impression I would die there - and this miserable life that I've had would finally be over."

Charles frowned, "Please don't say such things. I know things have been very difficult; but you are too important in this world to give up - too important to ...me."

Erik took a moment before commenting. "You're in your wheelchair again? Why?"

Charles sighed, "I made a very big mistake. When you and Raven left me - and this fucking Vietnam war started, I found myself trapped in fear and loneliness. So, I started abusing the serum Hank made that was to help me walk. When I realized the serum could turn off my telepathy; I got addicted to the silence in my head. I was so blind and foolish. If I had my powers; our bond would have been stronger. I could have helped you sooner."

"You were still very angry with me. You were adamant that we had were on two different paths. So, why did you come rescue me?"

Charles nodded. He wiped a tear that slipped down his cheek, "Yes, two different paths - and I still believe that the mutants and humans can find peace on this planet. But I have never wanted to see you hurt! Erik, I care for you. Because of my use of the serum; I could not fully grasp your cry for help. I sensed your pain - but it was intermediate. I tried for months to get the Justice Department to allow me a visitation. I did not want to have to succumb to violence means. But, they stalled for months - when they finally replied it was to refuse my request. And yet, it had never occurred to me - never - that this was the pain you were suffering. I would have torn those people to pieces - if I had known the urgency of it all. Oh darling - I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

Erik moved the tray to one side to allow Charles into his arms.

Charles kissed Erik gently and whispered into his ear, "But you are safe now - and we shall deal with this together. I promise."

Erik looked into Charles's blue eyes. "Will you help me Charles - will you do anything in your power to help me?"

"Of course darling. I'm here to help you. As far as they know in the Pentagon, the prisoner is dead. Killed while trying to escape. They never saw me or the guys. We will move forward now. I know you didn't kill Kennedy. I finally spoke to Raven. She is so worried about you too. She will be arriving soon - to see you - if that is all right?"

Erik smiled and nodded.

"Now eat your breakfast or Hank will be really upset. He's our resident M.D. and takes his position quite seriously."

"Charles - how soon before I go into labor?" Erik was staring down at his cup of coffee as he spoke.

Charles was wondering when the topic of the pregnancy would be mentioned. He knew he had to give Erik the ability to speak about it when he was ready. "About 4 weeks away - give or take. Which is why you will need to eat all of your breakfast; get some of your strength back as well as your weight. When the time comes; there is a doctor at Salem hospital that we will borrow for a few hours to help perform the C-section. Poor Hank - he just doesn't feel he would be competent enough to do it himself. Do not worry Erik. Everything will be ready - and you will be fine."

Erik neither smiled nor frowned. "I'm sure you will think of everything - I'm not worried at all Charles. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Erik was being prepped for his C-section. He used his power to turn the radio on in the room. Charles' mansion had everything downstairs - including a room sterilized and ready for any sort of surgery. Erik could sense the various metal operating tools and objects that surrounded him. Having been tortured by Shaw; a room like this used to terrorize him - but not anymore. Not when he could sense Charles in the room. Charles who was covered head to toe in surgical garb - with only his beautiful blue eyes being visible.

Charles got close to Erik's ear. He used his telepathy to speak to the drowsy man. _"Relax darling - everything will be all right. The doctor is here. You've been given a spinal and a sedative. I know you don't like being in operating rooms and such. I haven't forgotten. But you won't feel a thing; and I will be here by your side the whole time. I am not moving from this spot. Good old Hank, he has been able to make a some sort of salve using Logan's blood. We have tested it extensively. It will heal the surgical wound. It might take a few hours, with some minimal pain. However the epidural will take care of all that for you. When you wake up in a few hours; you will be completely healed. I promise darling."_

Erik smiled. And kept trying to keep his eyes open. But the music in the background was lulling him - telling him to close his eyes and relax.

 _Hope you got your things together_  
Hope you are quite prepared to die  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather  
One eye is taken for an eye

 _Well, don't go around tonight_  
Well, it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise

 _Don't go around tonight_  
Well, it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise

 

**September 1970**

Erik looked at the child in the incubator. It was tiny, thin and covered in tubes. Charles had been correct; the serum that Hank created using the Wolverines' blood or DNA worked on his C-section wound. He had given birth yesterday and today, he was standing up. There wasn't a sign on his body that would give away that he gave birth. Erik could sense Charles' wheelchair approaching him.

"Charles..."

Charles smiled, and looked sadly into the incubator. "I'm so sorry Erik. I know the news from Hank wasn't all good. That idiot man who kept gassing you - didn't even realize the toxicity of it. It damaged the poor child's eyes for good."

Erik looked at the gauze that wrapped around the newborn's head. It had been born not just blind; but completely devoid of any eyeballs to begin with - the sockets were covered in skin.

"However, Hank is not sure if the child is suffering from any developmental delays. Regardless, I will hire a specialized nurse and tutor for her. She won't be without - that's good thing about being rich. Regardless, Hank and I both have very high hopes for her. So you shouldn't worry. Poor little thing. But with time, she will gain some weight and be able to leave the incubator. The rest is just love and patience."

_Erik paid no attention to Charles' ramblings, he looked over at the man with a steely look in his eyes. "Charles - you promised me that you will help me. And I want you to use your powers and make me forget this is my child. I will not have that man's child and the reminder of what was done to me. I can't raise this child. Help me forget it forever. Charles, you must do this for me."_

_"You can't ask me of this of me!" Charles reached out and held Erik's hand. "It isn't this baby's fault. You are angry. You have every right to be angry. But this child is now born. Erik , I will help you. You don't have to do this alone. Darling , you just need help. Too much has happened. Let me contact Dr. Jameson, good ol' Richard, he's a therapist that I went to school with in Oxford. He's really amazing and he worked here at the school when it was open. Let me contact him."_

"Enough..." Erik used his powers to push Charles' wheelchair away from him. "You failed me once - and now you plan to fail me again. I understand Charles."

Erik turned and walked away.

****

Charles stared at the chess set in front of him.

"Do you mind the interruption and company...?"

Charles turned to find Raven standing there - or better yet, Mystique. She was in all of her beautiful blue glory. Charles smiled, "As your brother - do not take offense if your nudity still shocks me a bit."

"In other words; you are surprised at how nice and big my tits finally got."

Charles put a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "For god's sake Raven - are you the bloody telepath now?"

"No, but you're a man. And for some strange reason , mutant or not - most men all seem to think the same." Mystique sat across from Charles and slowly flickered into her Raven faux body. "It's all right Charles. You can look at me now."

Charles looked up and frowned. "No - looking at you like this only makes me realize of all the mistakes I made in the past. Please. Don't."

Raven flickered back to her blue body. "I tried to get here sooner. So Erik had the baby?"

Charles nodded.

"Was everything all right...? This house feels like a funeral home. I would think everyone here would be cheering the arrival of the new baby. Spit it out Charles - what's wrong."

Charles reached out and took a sip of Scotch. He had hoped to stop drinking; but it just wasn't the right time to quit. "The C-section went fine. No complications. However, the infant was born blind and low weight. Hank believes there's a good chance of some mental retardation or developmental delay. But we won't know until the child gets older."

"Rosemary Kennedy...." Raven said softly. She noticed Charles not responding to the comment. "I'm sure you remember that article in the Saturday Evening Post that you made me read by Eunice Kennedy Shriver. It was about her sister Rosemary, who was retarded and placed in a home. Poor kid was kept secret - I think they gave her a lobotomy or something. You won't do that to the kid will you?"

"Of course not..! That was butchery - thought to relieve a patient of mental illness - and all it did was make that poor young woman a drooling mess."

"Calm down Charles. This kid will be all right. You have more money than the Kennedy's - the kid will be well take care of here."

"Not it won't be. Erik want nothing to do with the child. I read his thoughts - they were murderous thoughts against the child. I have Hank monitoring the baby day and night." Charles said looking into his now empty glass of Scotch.

Raven's skin rippled in anxiety and shock. She leaned back in the chair. "Why...? Because the baby is blind...maybe retarded?"

"No , because it's a product of the sexual abuse he had to endure in prison." Charles kept contemplating another glass of Scotch. "I had promised Erik that I would do anything to help him. And he wants me to grab the child and leave it on someone's doorstep - or dump it in the bin like a piece of trash."

"And if you don't do it?"

Charles looked over at his adopted sister, "Then I truly believe he would harm the child. Raven, if Erik kills his own child, then all that is good inside of him will be lost forever. There will be no turning back for his soul. And he will be lost to me too. Our bond wouldn't survive and we will both suffer forever."

Charles started to cry.

Raven stood up, "So what are you doing to do about...?"

Charles shook his head, "I don't know what to do!"

"Bull shit - you are the most powerful mutant in the world. Charles - listen to me - what are you going to do about it...? That child - I don't blame Erik for not wanting that child in his life. Charles - you can fix this and Erik knows you can or he wouldn't have asked. Stop getting drunk! Stop making this about you - for fuck's sake. Do something..!"

Charles threw the crystal glass against the wall of the study. He looked over at Raven and without pause put his finger on his temple.

And everything suddenly stopped.

****

**Christmas Eve, 1970**

"Are you sure the child is warm enough...?" Erik asked and looked down at the bundle nestled in Charles' arms.

Charles smiled, "You mustn't worry so much. He's perfectly fine. Now hurry up, Moira is waiting for us patiently. And as warm as the child might be; I'm absolutely freezing. Scotland is bloody cold in December."

Erik pushed Charles' wheelchair with his powers; as the other man held the newborn baby that was left on the doorstep of the Xavier mansion. The strange part was the child wasn't a mutant, well as far as they could tell, and according to Hank just blind.

Moira opened the door and greeted them both with a large smile. Beside her was Sean Cassidy, the young Omega managed to win over Moira's heart. Erik was strangely proud of that for some reason. Moira as an Alpha - bonded with Sean when they met in '62. They had been together now for over two years.

Charles had informed Moira about how he rescued Erik from being abused at the prison. However, it was when he mentioned the newborn child left on their doorstep that had immediately warmed Moira's heart. Charles was looking for an orphanage where he could possibly take the child to be cared for; when Moira and Sean made it obvious - that they wouldn't allow it.

Moira immediately opened up her arms, "May I...?"

Charles nodded.

Moira held the baby in her arms. She and Sean had been trying to have a child for the past year. But it appeared impossible. And now it all changed. Charles warned Moira that the child was afflicted. Born blind and possibly with some retardation - but Moira and Sean didn't seem to care.

It was Sean that said, "Sounds like the little lady needs us even more than we could imagine. We can do it."

Charles smiled. He looked over at Erik to see if there was a tinge of anything - but no, Erik appeared calm. Raven was right; he was the most powerful telepath in the world. When he erased everyone's memory of Erik giving birth, the rape, and the child - it would last forever. Nothing could bring that back. He alone would hold the secret in his heart. It was his cross to bear - although he was sure that Raven and Erik would disagree. But with great power must come great responsibility. He had forgotten that and now he will never forget.

"Erik - Charles , why don't you come and see the nursery. Poor Sean has been working on it for days. There's an elevator - so don't worry. We surmised that in case the child had some physical ailments; we might as well put that in place too. It's around the corner." Moira kissed the baby's forehead, and headed up the stairs.

Charles smiled and watched her go. Moira's mind was projecting love, happiness and excitement at the change of motherhood. Charles reached out to Erik and touched his hand, "Are you all right?"

Erik smiled, "Moira and Sean will make excellent parents. The child's affliction shouldn't make it an outcast of this world. And Moira is a scientist - who knows what she is capable of doing to help the baby. If I could get my hands on the parents that rejected that child; I would find a way to teach them a lesson. The Nazis believed that the disabled, like the Jews, should be eradicated from the planet. Mutants are thought about the same way. We are considered an abhorrent aberration of what went wrong with our genes."

"But maybe the parents or parent who had the baby, maybe he or she just couldn't care for it properly." Charles said softly.

"Nonsense - one doesn't throw out one's flesh and blood - like garbage." Erik said with conviction and started to walk toward the elevator.

****

**Easter, 1976**

"Ruth, honey, are you ready to go? Mass starts in about 45 minutes. Come on honey." Moira yelled up the stairs. She was checking her lipstick in the mirror. Sean was outside in the car, placing a brand new stuffed bunny rabbit on the seat where Ruth would find it.

The little five year old came down the stairs carefully. She was blind but apparently quite capable of her surroundings. Moira had started talking to Sean - and telling him that he was sure the child was possibly a mutant.

"Sorry, Mommy."

Moira bent down and smiled gently at the little girl. "Nothing to be sorry about darling. Here, let me fix your blindfold -it's a bit crooked. Turn around."

The little girl did as told. Because she was born without eyes, Moira thought that blindfolds that matched the child's dresses would be easier for most people to deal with. And a lot prettier. That was when Moira noticed the back of the child's head.

"Ruth - what are those ..." Moira wasn't sure what to say. Behind the child's head and back, and attached to her, were spoons, forks, and all other forms of metal objects. Attached to the small child as if she were some sort of _....human magnet._

 

 

 

 


End file.
